Will of the Dragon
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Yugi was introduced to a new game that was much more challenging than any he encountered. But during training, he and his friends were swept into a new world where the two Guardians of that world are needed to help save both worlds from a terrible fate.
1. The Beginnings

Zypher; Well, I couldn't resist another cross over and this time, its slightly compatible. for those that have seen Dragon Drive before will know the dragons and how everything works. For those that don't, just Head to One Manga and you can read a few of the chapters there or Veoh to watch the anime. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this cross over like all others and as I said from angbfv54rtt earlier chapter to another story, due to lack of emails on all things from alerts to sending out alerts, if you want a message sent to you about updates, tell me what your email address is in your review so I can have it on my contacts list to alert you about updates. Now enough of my ramblings for today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own either but I wish we had a Dragon Drive game in real life. -sob-

Summary: Introduced to a new game, Yugi is swept away by virtual reality and the power to drive the will of the dragon. But an incident happens and he is sent to the world of Rikyu with his friends and is chosen to help save both world with the Chosen One. But all is not at ease as the champion of one of the blocks follows after him for he is sure to not lose sight of his target.

Note: This story will be a mix of the manga and anime and both follows the same plot except that the anime has different events compared to the manga along with added characters.

* * *

Will of the Dragon

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi sighed softly as he sat in his last period class of the day, fiddling with a difficult puzzle that he has already solved more times than he can count. He sighed, placing the game into his bag and tuned out the lesson._ 'I'm a master of games and yet I've beaten every single one people have to offer me.'_ He thought silently, looking out the window. _'If there any game that I can't win so easily?' _he wondered to himself.

"Hey, Yugi!" Jou called, waking Yugi from his thoughts and made him realize that the bell has rung. "Oh, hello, Jou. Something up?"

"Yeah. I have something to show you that Reiji showed me a while back. I'm sure you'll like it." Yugi contemplated the idea before giving a nod, smiling. "Sure. I have nothing else better to do today." They were soon gone, gathering up with the rest of their ragtag group of friends and they were off.

"So, what did Reiji show you, Jou?" Diamond asked as they walked along. He gave a evil grin as he looked over to her. "It's a really cool game. I'm sure you all will like it. I've already showed Ryou, Kaiser and Keara since you guys were gone the last time me and Reiji headed there."

They walked along for a moment longer before coming up to Ryuuguujou, the tiny shop tucked away between two large buildings, making it near invisible to pedestrians. They walked inside and passed the sleeping old woman and her sleeping cat into the back. "Where's the game? I'm sure it wouldn't be in someone's home like this." Yugi murmured. Jou smirked, raising a finger before pressing a button and there was some sounds before the closet door opened, revealing an elevator.

Yugi was amazed and followed behind the group and the elevator traveled the few floor deep underground before it reached their designated floor marked with a double D and the door opened, revealing to Yugi a large underground arcade filled with teens of all ages, some from his own school and other from various junior high and high schools around Domino.

"Wow...this looks so awesome already." Yugi whispered.

"Great. Just the reaction we were waiting for."

Soon, a loud roar and cheering was heard and Yugi asked about it. "Again, just what we're waiting for. Come with me." Kaiser said, tugging Yugi and Diamond over to where a large group of kids were gathered. They were cheering and hollering as they watched the big screen and Yugi's eyes widened as he looked upon the screen as well. There on screen were two huge dragons duking it out, two teens standing upon their heads and commanding their every movement. With another lethal bite, the lightning based dragon won, gaining cheers from those that believed that dragon to win.

"Jou...what is this game?"

Jou gave a chuckle before patting Yugi's shoulder. "This, my friend, is Dragon Drive!" Yugi nodded, still awestruck and Jou laughed softly as he led the other teen towards the information booth, Diamond following behind him. "Jounouchi! Hey, Jounouchi!" A voice cried and he turned, seeing Reiji and Maiko running over to them. "Hey, guys!" Jou said, waving to them as they reached over to them. "So, are these the last of your friends that needed to be introduced to Dragon Drive?"

"Yep. Reiji, Maiko, meet Yugi and Diamond."

"Nice to meet you." Maiko greeted, smiling to them warmly.

"Yeah. Real great to meet you. Now, since I'm, guessing that Jou was taking you to the information desk to get your mobiles, let's go! I want to see what kind of dragons are sleeping within you guys!" Reiji said, taking Yugi's hand and dashed off with him towards the information booth. Jou chuckled and he along with Maiko and Diamond followed behind him. When they got there, Yugi and Diamond registered themselves into the game and received their mobiles. "Now, for the fun part. Come on!"

Again, they were led away by an enthusiastic Reiji over to the playing circle where the overseer of the matches, L, was announcing about new players joining the game. "And here they are now! Welcome Yugi Motou and Diamond Rose! Now, who want to be first to find out what their dragon will be?"

Diamond raised her hand. "I'll see about my dragon first." she spoke and L nodded, motioning to the seat waiting for her and she went to sit down. The helmet was lowered over her head and soon, a whirring sound was heard and she winced slightly as the sound assaulted her ears. "Now, let's access our dragon data and find the perfect dragon for you!" L called, the big screen overhead projecting everything and when the sound finally came to a stop, the screen read COMPLETE.

"Alright! Now, let see what your dragon is, Diamond!"

The dragon appeared on screen, revealing a white dragon with large, feathery wings and golden fur that covered the base of its neck and tai. Its mouth was filled with lethal teeth while one eye glared out from the intricate hood over its head. "And a wonderful choice. Congratulations, Diamond! Your dragon is the incredible Faneuial! The Guardian of the twilight sky!"

She smiled and nodded, getting out of the seat to receive her card of her dragon with stats. "Are you ready, Yugi, to see about your dragon?" L asked as she looked over to him. He nodded, stepping into the playing circle and sat down in the seat, the helmet slipping over his head. The whirring sound started up once more as the dragon database was accessed._ 'I hope I'll get a good dragon.' _he thought, staying passive as the machine did it's work. Soon, it was complete and the image of his dragon came on screen.

It wasn't too big and yet it wasn't too small. Like Chibisuke, Reiji's dragon, it had no definite stats. It scales were like a prism, glowing various colors and its eyes were a vibrant shade of crystal blue. Majestic wings of white flowed from the dragon's back and a flowing mane of silver tipped in black ran from his head to just under its collarbone, making a flowing crest and stopped there only to begin again at the base of its spine and down to its tail where it ended again as a big puff of tail fur.

Two small tusks came from its lower jaw and the claws gleamed like pearls. Yugi looked as his chosen dragon amazed and he wasn't the only one. "His dragon is so cool. He almost has something like Chibi but Chibi surely didn't turn out like this." Reiji whispered in awe.

Kids all around them started to murmur about Yugi's dragon as he received his card. He was unaware he was being watched closely by another who stood away from the crowd but was in clear viewing distance of the large screen. Soon, he, Diamond and a few other that were participating in today's match were led to the dueling circle where each took a seat.

"Now, I'm sure you all know the rules! Today's match is a no way out Battle Royal! You have a set time limit to defeat as many players as you can! To operate your dragons, you must link your thoughts to you dragon and work together as one!"

Yugi nodded, listening to the rules closely as he took a look to his dragon once more. "Now, load your card into your mobiles and set them into the slot!" Each player did so and soon, the visors came over their heads. "Alright! Good luck and rank up those points!" L called.

"D-break!"

Like a shock, the machine went into effect, pulling Yugi's conscious thought from his body and into the virtual reality world that was Dragon Drive.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he saw he was in a town deserted of people except for the players roaming around the expansive area. "Wow, this all supposed to be virtual? But it looks so real." He then heard a roar and turned to see his dragon standing behind him.

"Cool. Now, she said your mind can make your dragon move, hmm..." he thought before hearing a hiss and saw another player's dragon rounding the corner of a building. "There you are! Your dragon may be cool but let's see how your first battle will turn out! Go!" The player commanded and his dragon roared before unleashing a wave of fire.

Yugi ducked out of the way before running off, waving to his dragon who immediately followed behind him. From outside, people watched in interest, including L. _'So...he's an enigma just like Reiji...able to get his dragon moving without fail.' _she thought as she continued to watch.

When they came to a stop, they turned to see their pursuer land before them. "No where else to run, kid. Attack, Hydra!" The multi-headed dragon gave a hiss before unleashing another wave of flames.

"Counter, Uryarion!" Yugi called and his dragon roared, unleashing a breath that sparkled like glimmering jewels but was deadly as an ice storm. The player and his dragon cried out before they disappeared from the game, signaling their defeat. "Wow..." Yugi whispered before turning to his dragon with a big smile. "You did great, Uryarion!" The dragon gave a purr in satisfaction from the praise she received.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Diamond." Uryarion gave a nod and swept Yugi onto her back before flaring out his large wings and took to the air.

"And in a major surprise, Yugi Motou has easily gained control over his dragon and is airborne within five minutes! You have to give this new entry into the game major props for succeeding where most have failed!" L announced.

"He just like me and Chibi. When I first started the game, I felt connected to Chibi more than I would've thought. I wonder if these things are rare?"

"They probably are, Reiji, and you should feel lucky to be one of them." Maiko spoke, unaware of the jealousy that was flaring from a nearby pillar. "My darling Maiko Yukino. Why do you still hang out with that loser!" The male thought, jealous of the possibility of her being together with Reiji and he just wouldn't accept that.

Back in the game, Yugi encountered Diamond who was in the air as well with Faneuial. "Hey, Yugi! Glad to see you up in the air! Was it hard to gain connection with your dragon?"

"No, it wasn't all that hard. We felt as if we were bonded when I made eye contact with her." he replied.

"Good to hear. Now let go and rank up some points." she said as Faneuial flew off and Yugi followed behind her as thy encountered the rest of the players and easily defeated them, waiting for the time to be up so they didn't have to worry about challenging each other. Once time was called, they both got up from their seats as the visor rose up and they walked over to the group of friend who cheered for their first victory.

In the shadows, the male watched Yugi before motioning to another resting beside him before the two left, unseen by the cheering crowds that gathered to watch more of the battles. The group watched a few more before they left for the day. "That was so cool! I'm glad you showed this game to me, Jou!" Yugi said exuberantly as he looked to his taller friend. Jou grinned, patting Yugi's shoulder.

"Well, I knew this game would interest you well and it isn't so easy to beat. There are stronger people in there so you'll have to train big time if you at least want to make it into the three ranks. It will be hard just getting to the top but hopefully you'll at least be part of it cause I know you can make it up there." Jou said and Yugi nodded.

Soon, they parted ways and Yugi was left alone to head home by himself. He was unaware that he was being watched by the same two people that watched his battle earlier and was intrigued by how easily he was able to control his dragon and wanted to know more.

_'Reiji was the last and he knows him so I wonder if they two are connected in some way.'_ The older teen thought before giving a signal with his hand and with a flurry of wings, he was gone into the night. Yugi took a glance back, thinking that he heard something but seeing as there was no one there behind him, he shrugged it off and continued on home, eagerly waiting for the next day where he would again play Dragon Drive and learn more about his new dragon partner, Uryarion.

* * *

Zypher: Well, there's the first chapter for you all. Hoped you liked it and depending on how successful this story is, I'll get started on with the next chapter so until then, I'll see you all later.


	2. Big League Matchup

Zypher: Hey all! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter of Will of the Dragon. So here's another chapter for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

Will of the Dragon

Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi was even more bored in school than he usually was. After his first day trying out Dragon Drive, he couldn't help but wish the school day was over so they could go back. Jou saw his boredom and had to chuckle but was quite pleased with himself that he was able to find a game for Yugi that kept his interest longer than even the younger teen would've expected. _'Now hopefully, he won't create any rivals while he's there. Some people can be so competitive just to reach the rank line-ups.'_ he thought as he continued with his work.

When the bell finally signaled the end of the day, Yugi was up and out of his seat and gathered with the rest of his friends outside. "Ready to go?" They nodded and Jou gave another little chuckle. "You're just eager for this game, aren't you, Yugi?"

"Yeah! I never knew such a game exist! Thanks so much for introducing me to it, Jou!" Yugi exclaimed as he hugged his taller friend. Aw, it was nothing! Besides, it's about time you found a new game that you can't win within a few hours." he said and Yugi laughed, nodding in agreement. "You're right!"

They soon reached Ryuuguujou and walked inside, gathering into the elevator and went down into the Dragon Drive Centre and started making plans about what they were going to do today. "Maybe we can do a few battles, Yugi. We could rank up a few more points and get something nice from them." Diamond said as they walked towards the playing field but they were met with a large crowd. "Wow, is there something going on today?" Yugi questioned.

The others wracked their brain for a possible solution before Reiji whooped in joy. "That's right! The official tournament is today! The big league players from all three blocks should be playing today!" he cheered and tried to make his way through the crowd to reach the front. Also interested with the idea of seeing their first tournament, they followed behind Reiji to get a spot next to him. When they reached the front of the crowd, they saw that most of the seats were empty except for one.

"I can't believe it...it's him..." Maiko whispered.

"Who?" Yugi asked as he looked to the blond haired male sitting in the seat.

"It's Hikaru Himuro. He's one of the greatest players in Dragon Drive but I've heard he's getting an upcoming challenger. Some guy named Atemu Night but in the gaming world, he's known as Yami." Maiko explained. "Seriously? Yami plays Dragon Drive too?" Yugi questioned as he looked back to the field. "Yep. And he's great at it but he has a secret that everyone wonders about."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see." Maiko pointed out to Yami who was walking in with another person. "There he is now." Yugi watched as the two walked onto the field and Hikaru's eyes narrowed as he walked onto the field and sat down in a seat with the other resting beside him. "I wonder what's up with that dragon." Yugi murmured as he looked to the black dragon resting beside Yami's seat.

"We don't know. With the battles we caught with Yami, the dragon has a helmet on too so we make a guess he's connected to Yami's dragon in the game." Reiji spoke. Yugi nodded and soon saw another player walk onto the field.

"Ichiro Sumishiba has entered the game!"

"Man, all the big players are getting into this tourney now!" Reiji said eagerly. "Awww, this makes me want to enter too! Come on, Yugi! We're going in!" Reiji said, taking the other's arm and jumped over the fencing.

"Wait...? Reiji!"

"Reiji! Yugi's still a beginner!"

L looked over to them and smiled. "Reiji Oozora and Yugi Motou have entered the game!" she called. "Reiji, I'm sure we shouldn't be in here!" Yugi hissed to the other. "Nonsense! Besides, this can prepare us for future matches. Who knows, we might luck out and go against them again!" Reiji said, pushing Yugi into a seat before taking his own. "Is that everyone?" L called and they nodded.

"Then let's start the tournament. D-Break!"

The helmet lowered over the player's head, a special connection reaching out and connecting to a metal collar around the dragon's neck as a helmet lowered over his head as well. The game soon started and everyone watched the screen eagerly, mostly wanting to see how the rookies would do with the big leagues.

_'Yugi...Reiji...please be careful...'_ Maiko thought.

Yugi landed on a boat that was docked at a pier and he looked around._ 'Well, I'm alone so far. Now I just need to find Uryarion...'_ Yugi thought as he started calling for his dragon. A roar answered him as Uryarion hovered over the tiny boat. She gave a little smile to him as she lowered a talon down for him to grasp. Yugi grabbed on and soon, she was off into the air looking for the other four opponents.

"We have to be careful, Uryarion. We have three elite opponents and they have much more experience than I do so we have to watch ourselves." Uryarion gave a purr, nodding as she kept sharp eyes out for their opponents. It wasn't long before they came across Ichiro.

"Well, well. Look who we have here, Junrashi. New prey." he murmured and the dragon gave a hiss, his crested head looking towards Yugi and Uryarion. Yugi's eyes narrowed as he sized up Junrashi. _'Looks like he may be trouble. He doesn't have sight but he has to get around someway so I'm guessing he uses his sixth sense to catch his opponents.'_ he thought.

"But, as much as I would want to fight you, I have two others on my list so you're safe for now." Ichiro spoke before he and his dragon was gone in a blur of motion. Yugi watched him go before telling Uryarion to start on her search for the other players and she nodded as she started for the city. Outside, everyone watched apprehensively, waiting for some sort of battle to start up. Diamond and Maiko worried about both Yugi and Reiji.

Maiko still remembered the battle that Reiji had last time with Ichiro and it was only a stroke of luck that Chibi was able to win and knew that Ichiro would never take such a humiliating defeat to mind anytime soon. _'But he also holds grudges against Yami and Himuro so this will be something epic to see.'_ she thought.

Yugi soon found Hikaru and saw him in a stare off with Yami who rode on a magnificent dragon. The dragon was pretty stylish in appearance with gleaming black scales and sharp crimson eyes. Around its neck was a collar of aquamarine orbs that glowed softly with an aura of white fire surrounding them and under his wings were intricate paths of ruby red veins that looked as if they were the source of many attacks next to the orbs hovering around the dragon's neck. Yugi was surprised that he came across them and stayed silent as he and Uryarion watched from the sidelines.

"So, we meet again, Hikaru. Have you gotten better than you were the last time we met?" Yami questioned and a sneer pulled across Hikaru's face before his dragon, Kokao, went in for the attack. Yami's dragon also moved into action and to Yugi, everything was a blur, sparks of light being the only sign where the two dragons clashed. "Yugi!" A voice called from below and he looked down to see Reiji and Chibi and commanded Uryarion to land beside the other.

"Who's battling up there?" Reiji asked.

"Yami and Hikaru." Yugi replied and Reiji gaped before he watched the fight. "Yami and Hikaru! Man this is so awesome! I can't believe we're actually seeing this fight!"

"Yeah..." Yugi murmured before Uryarion caught his attention as she looked off into the distance. "What is it..." He started but soon saw the black form of Junrashi making his way towards the battle, Ichiro upon his back as he glided over. "I'll end this battle in ten minutes! Just watch!" he called as he entered the fray as well. Reiji and Yugi watched in silence as the three dragons stopped and stared each other down.

"To think I would actually catch up with you two before you decided to duke it out big time amongst yourselves." Ichiro adjusted his glasses as he smirked. "No matter. This time I'm prepared and you both will bow down to me!" A flash of lightning streaked across the sky and soon, two more dragons were at Junrashi's side. Houkoraime and Tatari-Dream were at the ready and in the crowd of people, Maiko was surprised.

_'I didn't know Sumishiba was a Pawnbringer!'_ she thought and started to worry even more since Yugi and Reiji were in the sidelines and could easily be overwhelmed.

Hikaru spared Ichiro a single glance before his dragon turned to face him. Ichiro's grin widened as he watched before he sent his two pawn dragons in to attack. Two twin blades of light extended from Kokao's claws and both Reiji and Yugi thought he wasn't going to do a thing but in another flash of lightning, the two pawn dragons were sliced in half along with Junrashi.

"Holy...! That was quick!" Reiji exclaimed. "But Sumishiba's not done! Look!" Yugi pointed out as Ichiro was found on another dragon right behind Kokao and it made its attacks but when the attack connected, the dragon disappeared.

"Did he win?"

Reiji's answer was confirmed when the real Kokao appeared behind the dragon Ichiro rode on and slashed him once again, knocking Ichiro out of the match. Ichiro growled as he shot up from his seat as the helmet lifted, the announcer announcing his ejection from the game. _'I will defeat you, Hikaru. You and Yami both...'_ he thought before he walked off.

"Whoa...no wonder Hikaru's the strongest player in Dragon Drive." Reiji whispered and Yugi nodded in agreement. Hikaru turned back to Yami who watched everything with a smirk before clapping. "Well done. At least you got rid of that pest. Always such a nuisance with trying to make himself superior to us." Hikaru's eyes narrowed before he finally spoke.

"But I'll be the one to win this battle by first getting rid of the little watchers and then I'm going to deal with you, Yami." Hikaru mumbled as his dragon faced Yugi and Reiji who gasped when they were noticed and targeted. "Oh no! We have to get out of here!" Yugi cried but despite that effort, he couldn't move due to fear. Same with Reiji who only looked to Hikaru, wide-eyed. _'I...I can't move! I'm too afraid now after seeing that battle...that strength that Hikaru's dragon had...'_ Reiji thought.

Yugi was thinking along the same thoughts and both Chibi and Uryarion were paralyzed with fear as well. The two energy prongs on the end of Kokao's claws appeared and Yami looked down to Hikaru's next victims and saw exactly who was with the other and growled. "Never!" he hissed as he sent his dragon to intercept Hikaru's attack. Kokao reared up in anger as he looked to Yami's dragon before he lunged down, latching his teeth onto the dragon's neck and the other roared angrily, raising a claw up to slash at the other.

The battle commenced once more between the two but once Kokao was given an opening, he flew at blinding speeds at Yugi and Reiji. Their friends outside the field gasped and couldn't bear to watch the outcome. Yami growled as his dragon followed after Kokao. _'This is it...'_ Yugi thought, looking down and waited for the attack to hit. Uryarion growled before moving out of her own will, standing before Yugi and he looked up in shock.

"Uryarion! You can't handle him! Run away!" he cried.

Reiji watched Uryarion intensely before looking to Kokao. _'Even with the disadvantage she has, she still willing to fight for her Driver...'_ He then glanced down to Chibi._ 'But Chibi can never handle him...I don't even know anything about his abilities...but he has to have something...anything...'_ Reiji thought before glancing up at Hikaru. _'If I'm to ever stand a chance against him, I have to be at his level.'_ He gripped his mobile tightly as he stood in front of Chibi, spreading his arms out to protect him from the attack.

Kokao gave a roar, unleashing a blast at the two below before he was in a headlock by Yami's dragon.

"Uryarion!" Yugi cried once more.

"Chibi, I'll protect you!" Reiji shouted.

Something reverberated between the two dragons and they gave a roar as well, light engulfing their forms as they transformed into two new dragons. A blazing fire of light surrounded Uryarion. Her eyes, once a crystal blue, were now a vivid silver. Her scales stayed the same and seemed to be radiating the fire that surrounded her. Her fur was a blazing silver and on her head rested a sharp horn of crystal that radiated with a mass amount of power.

With Chibi, his transformation was definitely an improvement from the tiny dragon he was before, now ten times the size he once was. From the plush white fur that Reiji always know him to have, he had plated scales of red, white and yellow and on his head was a yellow crescent with a blue gem at the center. Large wings emerged from his back and piercing red eyes glared at the attacking opponent. He gave a roar as he unleashed a blast of light at Kokao, Uryarion joining his attack with her own prism colored blast. Just as fast as they unleashed their attacks, they both returned back to normal, drained and exhausted from the onslaught of power they used in that one attack.

Back outside the D-Zone and hidden from all but certain allowed officials, a control center watched the battle, making sure that everything was functioning properly. But as the transformation of the two dragons were done, all the machinery overloaded, screens malfunctioning in both the center and the control room and panels frizzing with electricity.

The ones that were watching the entire battle jumped up in surprise. _'No way...there's no way those two dragons alone have that much power to overload the systems...' _one of the workers thought as the crowd was surprised that they weren't able to see the rest of the battle.

"Chibi!" Reiji cried, reaching out to grab the smaller dragon before he could hit the ground. _'What in the world was that! He became a completely different dragon!'_ he thought. Kokao gave another roar, struggling in the other's grip. "Morrunya, keep your grip on Kokao! If we're going to go down, we're going down in style!" Yami called and the dragon gave a nod. The attacks shot out just narrowly missed each other, heading to their intended targets. Yugi tried to get Uryarion up before the attack hit but it was useless for the other was too tired to move.

Yugi buried his head into Uryarion's fur as the attack hit both him and Reiji, knocking them out of the game. Kokao finally nudged Morrunya enough to escape his grasp and flew higher into the air, avoiding the attack. Morrunya did the same, the blast nicking a wing and he hissed before he looked to Hikaru, the orbs around his neck glowing brightly, and sent another blast at the recovering dragon, knocking him from the game as well.

"Hikaru Himuro, Yugi Motou and Reiji Oozora were defeated! The winner is Yami!" L called. Cheers and murmurs rang through the crowd, amazed by the battle up until the screens went out and some wondering what could've caused such a phenomenon to happen. The rest of the gang jumped over the railing, running over to Yugi and Reiji.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"Reiji! What happened in there!"

L watched the two before placing a hand over her ear, activating the communicator. "Control room, what's going on up there?"

/Everything's been totaled, L! We lost all data of previous matches before the tournament!/ The worker answered. She gave a nod as she looked over to Reiji and Yugi. _'There's something about them and their dragons. The agents need to hear about this new revelation...Chibi was my last concern with his abilities shown before and now this...'_ she thought.

After assuring their friends that they were alright, they stood and soon left from the field. Yugi and Reiji didn't know that they were being watched. Yami gave a small smirk as he watched Yugi leave before looking down to the dragon sitting beside him. "Looks like we have ourselves a little competition. And that one boy...there's something about him if he could get so much power out of his dragon when he's only a beginner."

"That shouldn't be too much trouble. The boy doesn't even know what we're capable of. Just what Hikaru has under his sleeves and that we can take him on. There shouldn't be any trouble for the champion of B block."

"You're right." Yami said with a soft chuckle. "If we could beat the previous champion of B block and keep him from regaining that position and only a few more wins away from becoming Super-champion over Himuro, I'm sure we can handle a fresh revelation of power with two newcomers."

Hikaru was thinking along the same thoughts as Yami, only his focus was on Reiji. _'What is with that dragon of his...it had no stats or anything as far as L told me. So how could it be so powerful...'_ he thought as the two watch the group leave. "Reiji Oozora...I'm going to find out about that power and when I do, I will challenge you one on one."

* * *

When he got home, Yugi had a quick dinner and then headed up to his room, looking down at the info card of Uryarion and wondered how she was able to gain so much power. _'Well, all the dragons we battle with are connected to us. But I was scare since Hikaru was so powerful and I know Reiji was thinking the same. We couldn't defeat him or Kokao with the power we had now. But then determination welled up inside me. Could that have been the cause of Uryarion's unlocked power?'_ he thought before he heard his phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey, Yugi. It's Reiji. I have a proposal for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"When we go to the Dragon Drive Center tomorrow, come with me and we're going to speak with L about private training." he explained.

"Whatever for?"

"Because of Hikaru." Was the soft reply and Yugi knew that Reiji was determined as well. "I can't stand the fact I was afraid. Sure, I had 30 straight losses but I know I can challenge and beat him. I've beaten Ichiro before but I think that was luck. But this, challenging Hikaru face to face was nerve-wracking and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, couldn't call out to Chibi. Nothing. I was hoping to get away with you before Kokao could do something but when that attack came at us, I was paralyzed."

"I know how you feel, Reiji. I was the same. Very scared but I was determined. Hikaru is powerful but if we do more training, we may just be able to beat him. I think the determination we both had triggered that power from Chibi and Uryarion."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I mean, what else could we do that would bring out such power from them? And we're only beginners. Our dragons knew we were scared and they were too. That's why they couldn't run but when Uryarion stepped up to protect me, I knew she was determined to not fail me and I know ever now, she still has the determination to get better and be a satisfying challenge against Hikaru as well as Yami. If those two can fight like that, so can we."

"Right! So I'll see you early after school?"

"Yeah. But we're going to keep this between us so if you can, try to make sure Maiko doesn't follow you."

"Same with your group."

"Right. See you then."

"Alright. Night, Yugi." They both hung up and Yugi looked to the info card before placing it on his nightstand and turned off the light. _'Until tomorrow, Uryarion. We're going to train hard and long and maybe if we're lucky, we'll find out a secret to regain that power you had in today's battle and use it to our advantage. We're going to beat Hikaru and Yami and feel proud on the day it happens.'_

* * *

In another home, Daisuke was in a rage. "How could that low down imbecile do so much damage! There's so way that puny dragon can impress my Maiko Yukino!" he roared. A chuckle was heard as another that sat on his bed looked to him. "Oh stop being such a worry wart. If you give it time, you might get somewhere with the girl. Besides, what makes you think the two are together?"

"Because! She always hangs out with him!"

"And where are you when you aren't on the battlefield with Kanpa?"

"Uh...hiding behind pillars or walls." Daisuke answered, anger deflating. The person smirked. "Exactly. You keep hiding so she won't know you much except for what you do in your battles. Maybe if you try getting along with that Oozora kid and join them when they're there, she'll warm up to you a little more." Daisuke gave a huge smile.

"Thank you, Tachibana!"

"It's nothing, you just need to think a little more instead of sending glares at Oozora." The boy known as Kyoji Tachibana spoke before standing and leaving out for the night. _'Why I hang out with this kid is going to be beyond me but he might be my ticket to learning what I want to know about Oozora and Motou.'_ he thought as he started on his way home.

* * *

Zypher: And there you have it. The end of chapter 2. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you later with another chapter.


	3. Secret Training Field

Will of the Dragon

Chapter 3

* * *

After school the next day, Yugi met up with Reiji at the Dragon Drive game center. "So, ready for this?" Reiji asked and Yugi nodded. "Of course. I don't want Uryarion to ever get hurt and the only way we can do that is if we train." he replied and Reiji grinned before he went looking for L. Once he found her, he told her about what he and Yugi wanted to do. "Private training, huh? Whatever for?" she questioned. "There's someone I want to beat and if we don't get stronger, we can't smoke him." Reiji replied.

"And I don't want Uryarion to suffer any damaging attacks so I want her to get stronger too." Yugi added. L smiled and nodded. "Of course. Follow me then." she said as she walked off, leading them along with her. They followed and soon can to a training facility in the back of the center. "You know, Yami and Hikaru trained here too. Thos two are pretty evenly matched but Yami's dragon can always get the upper hand with some interesting tactics." she said as she led them over to the virtual chairs. "Ready?"

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Reiji excaimed, a fire in his eyes and Yugi stepped to the side with a little chuckle. "Me too."

And from that day, Reiji and Yugi trained. Where Chibi couldn't handle a dragon two times his size, Uryarion took over for him. Chibi got in his training as well with the smaller ones while Yugi and his dragon watched from afar. They snuck around so they wouldn't be spotted by friends, Maiko being a main one since she was keeping a close eye out for any sign of Reiji. She started getting more and more suspicious with the changes in her friend and had more incentive searching for him or Yugi in the center when Jou came up to her, asking if she saw Yugi lately.

That day, they were back once more and Reiji asked for Yugi to let him and Chibi handle the Setsunakary that they found. "There's no giving up or backing down!" he called as he and Chibi rushed at the dragon.

* * *

The next day, Maiko dragged Daisuke along with her to search for Reiji. She sent him off one way as she looked around the main hall once more. When he came back, huffing, she turned to him. "Find either of them?" she questioned and he shook his head. "No, not a hair nor hide of Yugi or Reiji." he mumbled and she sighed. "What are they doing every single day? And why would Reiji be hiding it from me?" she muttered. Daisuke pursed his lips and was about to comment with Maiko held her hand up. "Wait...that's..." She was off before Daisuke could question her. She peeked around a pillar and came to the sight of Yugi and Reiji walking with L towards the off limits area. She growled before following at a farther distance, Daisuke following like a lost puppy, trying to get her to stay. From afar, crimson eyes watched before a smirk appeared on the other's mouth before he left.

"What could they be doing?" Maiko murmured as she looked around the corner, watching them head into a room. So many scenarios came to mind and she growled before moving, yanking Daisuke along with her. "Come on!" she hissed. They both stepped into the room, finding the chairs and two of them were occupied with Yugi and Reiji. Daisuke took a glance around. "I think I know what this place is. I've heard rumors of a secret training area inside the center. But no one never knew where it was so no one bothered looking for it." he muttered. She gave a slight nod as she looked to the screens.

"So the both of them are in there?" She gave another nod. "We're going in too."

He could only nod as he was dragged to a chair and sat down, Maiko taking the seat beside him and they both entered their cards and were soon in the training area. On the backs of Kanpa and Gorao, Daisuke and Maiko started their search. "Something doesn't feel right here..." she murmured as she looked about. "We haven't seen a single dragon. You think for a secret training area, there would he loads of them around." Daisuke nodded in agreement to her statement. "Yeah, something's got Kanpa riled up."

"Maybe it Yugi or Reiji..." she murmured before looking up as she spotted bubbles floating around. "Oh look! Bubbles!" she squealed as she went to touch one but became alerted once Gorao was hit, the bubble becoming sticky on his fur. "I guess this was the dragon he was looking for!" Daisuke called, Kanpa growling menacingly as they spotted the dragon. It was Narakuyaki and it snarled angrily before letting lose another Jyubakusho attack, a wave of bubbles coming at Gorao again. _'Sweet! My chance to impress Maiko!'_ Daisuke thought as he got Kanpa to rush head first into the attack and both were met with their bodies covered in the sticky goop as the bubbles made contact.

"Daisuke!"

Said teen growled as he tried to move but guessed that the goop they were covered in was made to immobilize the dragon's enemies. Maiko would've went to help if she didn't caught the sight of another dragon flying in. "Here's another one!" she gasped as the form of Guren-Tiger revealed itself and sent out a blast of Guren Fire at Gorao. "Roar, Gorao!" she called and her dragon did so, blocking the flames only for so long before the attack started failing and flung the other back. She winced as she fell from Gorao's back and looked up to the two dragons ready to either destroy them or eat them. A roar was heard as a dragon flew before her, blocking the strong attack and not taking any damage. The dragon that flew before her was a majestic breed, one she never even seen or heard of before. She squinted when she saw a figure and gasped when she recognized the person as Reiji. "Reiji?"

Narakuyaki snarled in anger at being disrupted and charged for Reiji's dragon. Chibi sneered as the attack hit but he ony batted away the other dragon and it landed on the ground hard. The Guren-Tiger growled as well, aiming another fire blast at Chibi but a shard of pure diamond landed before the dragon, blocking the attack before it dispersed and another dragon flew in. The glow that came from her horn faded as silver eyes glared at the dragon before her. Guren-Tiger hissed angrily and Maiko looked closely for the rider. She eventually spotted Yugi who gazed at Uryarion's opponent in determination. "Yugi?" she whispered and Daisuke, after gettign himself into a kneeling position looked between the two dragons and then to Maiko.

"Did you just say Reiji _and _Yugi?"

She could only nod as she looked to the two dragons which were a completely different breed entirely from how she remembered Chibi and Uryarion before. Reiji was the first to hear Daisuke and looked down to see them both. "How did you two get here? Did L tell you?" he questioned and with a whimper, Maiko glared at him. "How could you two sneak around and not tell us anything? I was worried sick when I couldn't find you, Reiji!" she yelled and he waved his hands. "Alright, alright! We'll explain ourselves soon enough. First let's take care of these guys." he said before looking to Yugi. "Ready, Yugi?" he called and the other teen nodded.

"Double team?"

"Double team!"

Narakuyaki growled before unleashing another Jyubakusho attack at them and Reiji chuckled. "That again?" he whispered before Chibi and Uryarion disappeared like a blur before the attack could connect. "So fast!" Maiko said, stunned at their dragons' speed. They all were unaware of the figure that watched from the shadows and one smirked as he watched the battle. The two appeared behind Narakuyaki and Uryarion poised her tail, now edged with lethal diamond spines while Chibi wound up for a punch. "Nail 'em!" Reiji called and the two dragons, in sync, knocked Narakuyaki into the temple that rested behind it, taking it out with the fierce double attack. Reiji grinned and nodded. Daisuke looked at himself in surprise s the goo he was caught in disappeared at the dragon's defeat. "Whoa..." Daisuke whispered. "Is that really Reiji and Yugi?"

After the defeat of its companion, Guren-Tiger went to attack again, sending fireballs at the two and Daisuke called out to them. "Why aren't they moving!" Maiko cried as the attacks hit. Smoke covered the battlefield and she coughed as the smoke floated over to them, obscuring their view. "I can't see!" she called as they coughed. Guren-Tiger sucked in air before unleashing another Guren Fire at the two powered dragons but they were prepared with their own attacks.

"Light Wave!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Uryarion and Chibi unleashed their attacks, both meshing into an ultimate blast that overpowered the Guren Fire and blew away the dragon to bits. Reiji let out a whoosh of air and smiled as he patted Chibi's head and Yugi smiled. "That was better than last time. These two work so well together." Yugi said as he looked to Reiji. He nodded in agreement before the two were let down and in a flash of light, the two dragons returned to normal but Daisuke and Maiko were more amazed at Chibi more than anything. "You're telling me..." Daisuke started.

"...that Chibi was that huge dragon?" Maiko finished and Reiji grinned. "Yep!" he answered before a screen blipped on and L's face showed. "Surprised?" she questioned and they both nodded. "He must've done something." Daisuke mumbled and Reiji pouted at him. "Did not!"

"But how did he do it? As well as Uryarion's transformation?" Maiko questioned as she looked to Agent L. "Both of their dragons are quite mysterious so we're studying them. We haven't even figured out if that transformation is their true power but together, they prove to show an extreme amount of power as you two had seen. Who knows what they could do alone." she explained and they nodded, Daisuke and Maiko remembering various experiences that they witnessed before with Reiji and Chibi before introducing Yugi to the game. "As of now, that power that those two showed couldn't be called except under extreme situations but now, Yugi and Reiji have trained here to a point where they can control it. At first, everyone thought that Chibi was useless and that Uryarion was the same despite being a larger, and supposedly more powerful dragon, than Chibi upon her appearance. They couldn't have been any more further than the truth after what you all witnessed." Maiko and Daisuke nodded as they looked to Chibi and Reiji, Reiji giving the smaller dragon affectionate scratches along his head and chin.

Reiji looked up before grinning. "Weren't we awesome?"

Maiko flushed a little before walking over. "Amazing..." she whispered and for a moment, Reiji thought she was talking about him and puffed out his chest proudly but she knelt before Chibi, hugging him close. "You're so awesome, Chibi!" she squealed and he pouted as Yugi chuckled from the side. "Hey, no fair! He didn't do all the work!" Reiji whined. "True but right now, it's all about him and Uryarion too!" she said, kissing Chibi's nose which got a protest from him and Daisuke. With the battle over, the person watching left out the area and left with the other following behind him. _'I might have to meet with little Mouto soon and maybe personally test his performance on the battlefield.'_ Yami murmured as he and Aqua left the arena without anyone spotting them from the crowd. L watched from the screen in the operating room, smiling softly as she watched the friends bicker and chat. _'Chibi and Uryarion are two amazing dragons...but their powers couldn't be unleashed without the help of Reiji and Yugi. Not only that but working so well together as if they were completely in sync with one another, a thing that never happened between two separate tamers before.'_ she thought before looking away from the screen.

_'Dragon Drive allows players to go for more that 100 percent of their dragon's power. Our goal is to find kids with amazing talent so we need them to perform outside of others...Hikaru Himuro, Yami Night and Aqua, Yugi Mouto and Reiji Ozora...a vital mission awaits you all soon enough...'_

* * *

Zypher: And there we have it. Another chapter done and about time nonetheless. Sorry for the long wait but I haven't gotten back to this as much as I thought I would but now, I'm gonna go along with the manga plot [which I don't own of course] with the lovely sidetracking for romance. -grins- Anywho, hoped you all enjoyed this installment and I'll get to the good stuff soon enough for all you loyal, waiting readers. -waves- See you soon!


	4. Rikyu

Will of the Dragon

Chapter 4

* * *

After learning about where their two wayward friends went, it wasn't long before Maiko and Daisuke were joining in with them in order to train their own dragons. They didn't want to be left behind in getting a nice amount of power on their dragons as well like Yugi and Reiji.

"Eat this, Reiji!" Daisuke called as Kanpa went to attack Chibi.

"Go, Gorao! Roar!" Maiko commanded and her dragon let lose a roar toward Uryarion.

Both dragon were still as the blasts came for them but easily, they batted them away and went in for their own attacks, ending the match without harming their friends' dragons terribly. After recovering a bit, they found their way to a nearby oasis to rest and let their dragons get a drink. "Ahhh, it's summer vacation and we're here training every day. But no matter how much we train, neither of us can beat Reiji or Yugi's dragons. They're just too good." Maiko said with a sigh. "They can even beat you without breaking a sweat, Daisuke."

Daisuke huffed, dunking poor Chibi into the water by his tail as his method of washing off the smaller dragon. "Hmph, if he got lucky that is...but I do have to admit, he's getting better..." he murmured and Maiko's eyes glittered. "Well look at you! you're saying nice things about Reiji now!" she gushed and he gaped. "I'm not talking about him! I'm talking about Chibi!" he squawked. Reiji, who was sitting on another rock outcropping the small pond they found was looking left and right frantically and Maiko caught him doing so.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned. "You're fidgeting way too much."

"I hear something...it's like singing...can't you hear it?" he questioned as he looked over to her. "Singing? I don't hear a thing." Maiko answered before looking to where Yugi was. "How about you?" Yugi looked up and nodded slightly. "I kinda do but its faint." he murmured before resting his head on a propped arm. "Why don't we call it quits for today?" he suggested. "Oh come on, Yugi! We just got here! It's starting to get fun!" Maiko protested as she stood with a fiery passion. "The people who created this game are the best people ever! I'm having way too much fun..." she continued before sending a look over to Yugi. "Don't tell me you got bored with such a cool game already, Yugi?" But as she examined Yugi's expression, she knew that wasn't it.

"Maybe we should, Maiko. I know never to doubt my hunches. I got this bad feeling and it's driving me nuts. There's something weird about today and I think Yugi's on the same page with me on this." Reiji said. Like a switch, Chibi, from his perch on Daisuke's shoulders, head resting on top of his, started to squeak frantically and Daisuke moved to hold the flailing dragon. "Whoa! What's up with you, Chibi?" he questioned and their answer was soon revealed as a vortex appeared before them. Reiji stood quickly, the song being heard once more. _'There it is! That song!'_

A jolt seemed to pass through all of them and Maiko yelped as she looked down at herself, finding that she was starting to fade away. "H-hey! What's going on?" she questioned, terrified and Daisuke saw that the same was happening to him as the vortex before them was coming around full circle. "I don't know!" Reiji said as he looked at himself. _'This isn't how we usually log out so what in the world is going on?'_ Uryarion gave a roar as she moved over to Yugi's side just as the other looked to the portal, the song that he and Reiji kept hearing becoming louder and clearer. Eventually, a rift was made and a huge dragon known as Jigenjoka appeared. Yugi gasped as they all looked to the dragon that appeared. _'That's one huge dragon...'_ he thought before examining the dragon more closely, spotting someone on its back.

_'A girl...and she's calling me...no...she's calling me and Reiji, isn't she?'_

"Reiji! Yugi!" Maiko cried, dashing over to the nearest person which happened to be Reiji, trying to grab him before whatever happened happens but a giant explosion of light engulfed them all, dragons included, before the vortex started to fade away as the inhabitants that once occupied the little oasis were now gone.

* * *

Another vortex soon opened up, dropping Reiji and Chibi out into a mountainous region and Reiji gave an oof at the ungraceful landing on the solid ground, Chibi landing on top of him. "Oh man, that hurts..." he grumbled before looking around and he made a terrified sound. "...Where are we?" he questioned in shock as he looked at what was once a dragon, their remains now left in the apparent wasteland he and Chibi were in.

"Man, I hate to state the obvious a second time...but something is definitely not right here!"

Chibi gave a squeak as he nudged himself under Reiji's arm. "It'll be alright. It must've been some sort of server crash. We'll get out of here soon." he said in hopes to reassure his dragon before standing. "Agent L! Agent L! Can you hear me!" he called but there was no response or a flickering of a screen showing L's face from the command center for the training room. "Huh...the sysops should have noticed this by now..." he murmured before looking about. "And for that matter, where's Yugi, Maiko and Hagiwara? We were all caught up in that thing so they should be here too." He took a step and heard something crack beneath him and looked down, paling when he saw a human skull.

"Eh..."

He was distracted from Chibi's frantic cries and looked to him, finding him facing something in particular. He soon spotted two dragons, one airborne and the other chasing after it. "Wait a sec...that's Gorao! And he's wounded! But where's Maiko?" he questioned when he saw the battered dragon that belonged to his friend. He then looked to the one he was pursuing and got his answer. An unconscious Maiko was in the dragon's talons and gasped. "There she is! We got to save her, Chibi!" he said and the tiny dragon nodded as he surged with power, becoming his larger form and took Reiji into his palm before taking off. He flew over Gorao and Reiji called down to the dragon.

"We'll get her, Gorao! See if you can find the others!" Reiji spoke and Gorao nodded before taking off with a roar. "Good. Now for Maiko." he said and Chibi took of after the Gorikigojin.

* * *

Yugi groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around. _'Where am I?'_ he wondered as he stood. Uryarion trotted over to him after spotting him and gave a soft purr as she lowered her head down to nuzzle him. "Oh, Uryarion. It's good to see you're alright." he said as he stroked her snout. "Do you know where we are?" he questioned and she shook her head. "Huh...maybe it was a system error. We should find the others and then figure out what to do next." he murmured and she nodded as she knelt down, Yugi climbing onto her neck with a boost from her claw and she took for the air, looking around for any sign of the others.

After a few minutes of flight, Uryarion gave a cry when she saw Gorao. "Gorao! Where are the others?" Yugi called and the dragon looked up, coming to a stop and gave a roar as he nodded his head in the direction he just came. Yugi nodded and patted Uryarion's neck. "Let's go." he said and she nodded before taking off.

* * *

"Hey, let her go!" Reiji called, now taking his spot on the crown of Chibi's head, and the dragon turned to them, hissing angrily but not releasing its prey as it continued to fly off. "Shoot, chase it, Chibi!" Reiji said and he nodded before following the dragon. But when Chibi got too close, the dragon retaliated, its versatile tail shooting out at them at high speed and Chibi moved off to the side to dodge a nasty hit from the spiked tail. "Man, it's fast. We can't get close to it from behind." he murmured as the dragon made another swipe, this time just sparsely nicking Reiji's cheek which started to bleed. Feeling the trail of blood, he reached a hand up to touch the spot, bringing it back down and saw the blood. _'Something is definitely different...'_

Chibi snarled angrily and opened his jaws, preparing a Light Wave attack and Reiji yelped before slamming his hands on Chibi's head to interrupt him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You'll hit Maiko too with that and Gorao would probably kill us!" he shouted and Chibi nodded. The Girikigojin snarled as he flung out a wing, also tipped with lethal spikes which extended out to hit Chibi. Said dragon growled as he brought his arms up to block the brunt of the attack from himself and Reiji and the teen cursed. Chibi was taking a beating but they can't do a thing until Maiko was safe. With Chibi distracted, the Gorikigojin took off once more.

"Oh man! It's getting away again! Maybe we can circle around it and make it stop, Chibi!" he said and Chibi nodded to that plan and took off after the dragon, ducking off to the side to avoid its tail and appeared in front of it. "Stop!" Reiji called and the dragon hissed as the spikes upon its body extended and with a flap shot them for Chibi.

"Jizaikaku!"

Reiji gaped and tried to think of a maneuver to avoid the attack but soon, the spikes were flexed around them, ready to squeeze them to death. "Argh!" Reiji growled as they struggled.

"Reiji! Chibi!" A voice called from above and soon, diamond fragments were shot down, breaking the spikes that encased them, Uryarion in her transformed state diving down at them. "Yugi! Great timing!" Reiji called and Yugi nodded. The dragon roared in agony as the spikes were breaking, the shock causing it to lose its grip on Maiko and she dropped towards the ground and to some lethal looking stalagmites. "Maiko!" Reiji cried and Chibi would dove after her if the angry dragon wasn't roused to attack him, shoving Reiji and Chibi. "Yugi! Get her!" he called and Yugi nodded as Uryarion dove down for her but being so high up, he knew even at the speed they were going, they wouldn't reach her in time.

But they had a saving grace which was Kanpa charging in with Daisuke poised to catch her. "I got her!" he called, catching her before landing on his bum on Kanpa's back. "Go Kanpa!" he called and the dragon snarled as he looked up to the tangled dragons. "Kazeshokan!"

Kanpa hissed before unleashing the blast, causing the Gorikigojin to move away to avoid being hit. "Sweet! Yugi, help me out!" he said and Uryarion pulled up sharply and moved to fly beside Chibi. "He's wide open now and he's gonna pay for what he did." he growled and Chibi snarled in response to Reiji's anger. Chibi raised a fist, crackling with energy while Uryarion raised a diamond coated tail. They swung, hitting the dragon dead on and it went flying, careening towards the ground and into a large stalagmite, cracking it a bit from the impact. With the dragon down and Maiko out of harm's way, Reiji and Yugi landed just as Gorao came running up to them to check on Maiko.

"Hey, where are we anyway?" Daisuke questioned as he hopped down from Kanpa's back, setting Maiko down and propped her on Kanpa's leg. "I dunno for sure but I know one thing..." Yugi murmured as he looked to the damage Chibi and Reiji took from the Gorikigojin. "We're not in the game anymore...this is reality." Yugi said. Daisuke looked to him in absolute shock. "W-what!" he squawked. They soon heard a screech and saw a flock of dragons coming at them.

"What are they!"

It was a flock of Enjohakka and both Reiji and Daisuke freaked. "Oh man, what do we do? We can't fight all of them at once!" Daisuke shouted as he looked to Reiji and Yugi. "Wait a second, Daisuke!" Yugi said as he looked up to the dragons once more and saw shadows on each of the dragons' backs. "They have riders..."

The three all mounted onto their respective dragons' back, Maiko carried onto Kanpa's back by Daisuke, as they soon became surrounded. "Do you know what they're gonna do to us?" Daisuke questioned and Reiji shook his head. "I don't know but I don't like this.."

"Me neither..." Yugi whispered.

Soon, one of the Enjohakkas moved forward, a cloaked figure resting on the back of said dragon as she looked to them. "We've come for you two...but looks like the grand escort wasn't necessary." she spoke, her face that was once shadows by the hood now revealed as she lifted her head and Yugi's eyes widened. "Wait...aren't you the girl I saw in the training room with that giant dragon?"

"Yes...you were summoned from the game world...by me..." she explained and they were stunned by the new information. "Then wait...where are we then if we're not in the game?" Reiji questioned.

"Rikyu." she answered flawlessly and without hesitation. "Another earth in a parallel dimension...known as Rikyu." she continued and Daisuke sputtered as he finally got his wits together. "So you're saying we're in some freaky parallel dimension called Rikyu...and you had the power to bring us straight from a virtual world to here?" Daisuke questioned as he glared at the girl. "Who are you!"

"I am called Meguru. You all were deceived by a game on Earth that is known as Dragon Drive." she spoke and tht shocked them even more than the information that they were in a completely different world now.

* * *

Within the depths of the Dragon Drive center, secluded from being seen by the other players, crimson eyes snapped opened. "Rikyu has been opened." Aqua whispered and Yami looked to him. "Has it now? And who was caught?"

"Yugi, Reiji, Maiko and Daisuke."

"Hmm...so the chosen ones have returned. Guess we're gonna have to see how this will play out, ne?"

"Indeed."

The two were soon gone from the center without attracting attention to themselves.

* * *

Zypher: Yeah, a shocker I'm kicking out so many chapters. I need to busy myself with something these days since there haven't been many updates of stories I've been watching. But enough about me, here we are with another chapter -le gasp- and everyone is now in a parallel world. Time paradox anyone? Nah, but looks like mysteries are abound now. Not only that but they have to figure out a way home. Will they get there? Guess we'll have to see in the next chapter. Now off to find something else to occupy myself with. See ya.


	5. Senkoukura and Soudai Kisaki

Will of the Dragon

Chapter 5

0

"Look! It's the Great Senkoukura!"

"The Great Senkoukura has returned!"

People gathered as they watched Chibi, sitting in a royal palanquin hefted by some guards, be led through the town with the others trailing behind him. "Our town is saved!" One spoke. "Se..Senkou...whatever! What is this?" Maiko asked in surprise as she looked to Reiji. "Who knows but they treat Chibi like he's some sort of star." Reiji replied as he watched the fanfare that gathered. Once they reached the grand palace that laid in the middle of the city, Reiji looked to Meguru. "Hey, question. Why is Chibi so popular here?"

"Chibisuke...I mean, Senkoukura, is the guardian deity of this city. Uryarion, or rather Soudai Kisaki, is the same but she is more of a spiritual goddess." Meguru explained. "Wait, guardian deity and spiritual goddess! You hear that, Maiko!" Reiji exclaimed and she waved a hand. "Don't talk to me now...this is too much to take in all at once." she muttered while Yugi looked to her with a bit of worry.

"You ok?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, looks like you got some steam coming out of your head there." Reiji added.

"No I'm not! We got sent to some strange world and I don't know what's going on or how we plan to get back. I'm kinda freaking out here!" she said as she looked to them. "That's why steam's coming out of my head as you so claim, Reiji!" But Reiji only chuckled. "You look like a steam engine!" he said and she groaned. "And you're not the slightest bit weirded out by this." she mumbled. "Well course not! I'm kinda like a hero right now...right?" he said as he stepped off but what he wasn't aware of was the person lurking on the other side of the doorway who decided that Reiji need a little dumbing down. The person tossed out a banana peel right in his path and when he stepped on it, he slipped and fell into the nearest low table, breaking it and the large pot that sat there landed over his head.

"Reiji!" Maiko cried before looking for the culprit and found the peel. "Who the heck leaves a banana peel on the floor! Was this on purpose!" she exclaimed as Daisuke worked to remove the pot from Reiji's head. "What a fool!" A voice spoke up an they turned to see a boy standing there. "These idiots are going to help us? I never heard such a ridiculous thought until now!" he said as he looked to them, specifically Reiji once the pot was removed. "Who are you?" Yugi questioned.

"You don't really need to know but you might as well for I will be the one to ride Senkoukura into battle! I'm Gokaku and Senkoukura is the greatest guardian dragon of our family! No other should command him but me!" he said and without a scond glance, he turned and left. "We're leaving, Komaki!" Gokaku announced and the other boy that was in the shadow of Gokaku the entire time bowed and whispered an apology to them before running off after the other. "Hey! Get back here and apologize properly!" Maiko yelled while Meguru helped Reiji up. "I'm sorry about him. He's usually not like this." she murmured.

"Really? He seems like the kind of person that would be smug like that 24/7." Yugi whispered as he watched the hall that Gokaku left down.

"Did you see how pathetic they looked? It obvious who's the better warrior out of us." Gokaku muttered and Komaki nodded. "Of course, sir." he replied meekly. "Soon enough, people will start showing me the proper respect! And I won't have to be living in the shadow of my insufferable brother! I'll show 'em all! You'll bear witness to it, Komaki!" he said and Komaki only nodded once more as they left the palace.

Back inside, Meguru led the group of four to a large ornate room where one lone person sat. "Matriarch...I've brought our guests." Meguru spoke and the old woman looked to them before smiling a bit. "So, this is Soudai Kisaki and Senkoukura's chosen warriors? Quite young this time around." she murmured. Meguru looked to them, knowing the question they were going to ask. "She's Fortune Teller Ensui. Ask her about this world and everything about it." she said. Reiji nodded and decided to step up to ask for them.

"Um, old lady...where's exactly are we?"

"In terms that you can understand, this is another world called 'Rikyu'. This isn't like the game you play back at home, this is real!" Ensui spoke. "Ok, so why did you bring us here, then?" Maiko questioned next. "Well, in all honesty we didn't meant for you all to follow, just Senkoukura and Soudai Kisaki. But Meguru can't control the power of Jigenjoka as she wishes just yet. Meguru's unlike the people of this world, actually...but you'll learn more about her later." Ensui said before looking to Yugi and Reiji. "You two have shown to have some impressive power but your friends are just as powerful...maybe you can save Rikyu from peril after all..." she spoke.

"Who me?"

"No, me!"

"Hush, you two!"

"We ask for your help to save the Jinryuseki from Ri-on!" she said as she looked to them. "With the Jinryuseki's power as their own, they will have the power to control all dragons! And if they manage such a thing, they will dominate both the Earth and Rikyu." Maiko blinked before shaking her head. "Wait, who's Ri-on?" she asked. "Ri-on is the very same group that created Dragon Drive back on Earth." Meguru whispered. "First, they lured kids by telling them of a secret virtual reality game, Dragon Drive. Then they picked out the best of the best that control their dragons with exceptional skill. They sent those kids to Rikyu to search for the Jinryuseki. But that's the trap! Dragon Drive isn't a game but a way for Ri-on to train the ultimate warriors!"

Yugi frowned before looking down. _'But...Agent L was so kind to us...was it nothing but a trick to have me and Reiji search for the Jinryuseki...'_ he wondered. Daisuke huffed as he crossed his arms. "This is stupid! You bring us here and claim us to be your _saviors_! Yeah right! Just send us home already!" he said and Meguru frowned as she looked to him. "You don't care about what happens to us?" she questioned and Reiji sighed. "Well, this is all so sudden and it does sound kind of crazy to us.." Reiji spoke and Yugi had to nod in agreement.

Ensui sighed before nodding. "Understadable but sadly, it will be a while before we can send you home." she muttered and they all gaped. "What d'ya mean you can't send us back!" Daisuke exclaimed. Meguru rubbed her arm shyly. "Well, the thing is..." she began but was interrupted by a panicked Komaki running into the room. "Ma-Matriarch! It's terrible!" he cried and she stood as she looked to him.

"What is it, Komaki?"

"Gokaku!"

"What about him?"

Komaki stopped before her and tried to regain fevered breath. "I tried to stop him...but Gokaku...he...he took Senkoukura and said he was heading for Goushou's Lair!" he explained and she became tight-lipped. "That fool...is he really trying to get the Fang of Gouhsou?" she mumbled under her breath and Meguru clapped a hand over her mouth in horror. "What's Goushou's Lair?" Reiji asked as she looked to the worried faces of the Rikyu inhabitants in the room. "It's an ancient legend here in this city. Brave young warriors trying to prove themselves will go to enter Goushou's Lair and capture his fang. It's a very dangerous task and not many make it back. Ever since he was little, Gokaku was trained to be the successor of Senkoukura but the problem is something like this! He isn't ready for this challenge and will get himself killed if he tries!" Reiji gritted his teeth before looking to Yugi and they both nodded before running out.

"H-hey wait! Where are you two going!" Maiko called. Meguru followed instead of questioning and once they got outside, Reiji looked to a man that stood by a resting dragon. "Hey, old man! I need to borrow this dragon!" The villager looked to him in surprise and began to protest that it was his dragon he was borrowing. He climbed on and Meguru, once she met up with them, climbed onto the back of the dragon behind him. "I'll lead you to the lair." she said as the dragon took flight. "Uryarion!" Yugi called and it wasn't long before his dragon appeared. She gave a croon before lowering a claw and he grabbed on. She lifted him onto her back and he told her to follow behind Reiji and Meguru. Maiko could only watch when she got outside and hoped that they would be alright.

Meguru watched as Reiji controlled the dragon with such ease. _'First time on a dragon that isn't Senkoukura and he controls it no problem. Maybe he is the one...'_ Meguru thought before looking up with Reiji pointed out something in the distance. "There! Beneath that black blob is Goushou's Lair!" Reiji nodded and could hear some movement from said blob. "Sounds like something moving down there!"

"It must be Goushou!"

Another cry was heard and Reiji gasped. "Chibi! I'm going in!" he said and the dragon dove down into the opening leading into the lair. Yugi saw them go in and told Uryarion to follow and be prepared for anything. Inside, Gokaku with Chibi was hiding behind a twisted stalactite. Gokaku heaved a breath before glaring at Chibi. "Why won't you transform? A dragon died because you won't transform for me! I'm your true master so what makes me different from that kid! I was trained to be your master since my birth so your power rightfully belongs to me!" Gokaku said as he stood, glaring down at the now frightened dragon. "That upstart Reiji is from a completely different world so he can't be your master! There's nothing you can do to change that!" Chibi growled, giving a pointed glare to the other and Gokaku bit his lip._ 'And yet...you still believe him to be your master...'_ But a rumble was heard and Gokaku gasped as he turned to see Goushou rising up from the muck of his lair, giving a roar. Getting them both in its sight, he growled before raising a large claw, ready to stomp on them.

Gokaku and Chibi both were frozen in fear and Goushou's claw came crashing down on them and Gokaku closed his eyes, waiting for his death. But when he heard the slam of impact, he felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw Chibi standing before him, a barrier blocking Goushou's attack while a gem appeared on his forehead. Gokaku was appalled and thought that Chibi finally came to obey him. "Sen..."

"Go Chibi!" A voice called and Gokaku looked back to see Reiji there, holding his arms up to provide help to Chibi. "Let's go, Chibi!" he said and Chibi replied with a cry before he transformed, pushing Goushou's claw back, and unleashed a burst of energy at the other dragon as he became his true form. Reiji grinned from his back while Gokaku gaped. _'It...it's the real Senkoukura!'_ Another cry echoed through the lair and he saw Uryarion flying in, sending another blast at Goushou, she too in her true form as Soudai Kisaki. _'And even Soudai Kisaki! Both the great dragons are here!'_

With the two dragons facing off Goushou, Meguru called out to Gokaku. "Run now while you still can!" she called but Gokaku shook his head. "No, I'm gonna stay here and watch this battle to the end! I wanna see these two prove me wrong!" he said. Goushou gave a rumbling growl before unleashing a mucky blast at the two. "Yuck! What is that stuff!" Reiji called, Chibi rearing back with a snarl. "Watch out! That black gunk is magma from Goushou's own body!" Meguru called and Reiji nodded as Chibi moved, the magma impacting some of the stalagmites behind them and Yugi winced as he watched it melt. "One hit from that and we're done..." he murmured and Reiji nodded before looking to Yugi. "Let's take this thing apart!"

Chibi gave a roar before opening his jaws in preparation for an attack. "Kouhadou!" Chibi unleashed the blast and Meguru cried out. "No! Don't attack it!" she said too late as Goushou inhaled the attack with ease and Reiji blanched. "He...He inhaled it!" Reiji screeched. "And that's not all! He'll send it back at you twice as powerful!" Gokaku called and Reiji growled as Goushou readied himself. "Run, guys!"

"Taikoushou!" Goushou rumbled as he readied the blast that was once Chibi's, only ready to hit twice as hard. Chibi growled as he and Uryarion readied themselves. When the blast was unleashed, the two dodged and Yugi looked down to Meguru. "We need some notes here so we know what we're doing here!" he called. "Goushou inhales every attack simed for him and absorbs that energy, doubling the force of his own of his own attack!" she called and Yugi huffed. "Great..." he mumbled. Gokaku smirked as he watched them._ 'So what are you going to do now? No one can easily defeat Goushou as long as he can absorb your attacks.'_

"Well, if that's the case, follow my lead, Yugi." Reiji said. Yugi nodded and both commanded their dragons to attack only for Goushou to absorb their attacks. "It's useless!" Meguru cried. "They just don't know how to listen, do they?" Gokaku muttered. Goushou gave another rumbling snarl as he prepared to use an attack but halted partway and the watchers gasped when they saw Goushou began to bubble and groan, unable to absorb that much power all at once. "There! Uryarion, Crystal Sweep!" Yugi called and she roared before flapping her wings, sending gusts of lethal winds at Goushou, blowing the dragon apart. They watched as the dragon fell, a defeat that no one had completed._ 'They did it...they defeated Goushou...'_ The broken fang from Goshou landed before Gokaku and he looked to it silently before growling as he kicked it away. Uryarion and Chibi landed, watching as Gokaku began to walk off.

"Gokaku..." Meguru whispered.

"I'm heading back alone..." Gokaku murmured before he was out of sight. They watched before they decided it was time to head back. Uryarion and Chibi returned back to normal and left, heading back to the palace where they were grilled about leaving with no warning whatsoever from Maiko and Reiji tried to pacify the other before she blew a gasket. While they talked, Meguru looked up to the sky._ 'I'm sure by now, Ri-on noticed that they disappeared...things are probably going to progress quicker than they intended now with them here...'_ she thought.

0

Back in the control room, Agent L watched with a passive gaze as all the screen read one thing.

**_Lost..._**

Another figure stepped into the room and saw the screens before looking to L. "You best hope he comes back or things won't look good for Ri-on." he murmured.

"We'll get him back, Yami. Don't worry." she said as she looked to him. His expression showed little but he soon left, Aqua waiting for him outside. "Do we need to head to Rikyu ourselves, Yami?" he asked. "Maybe but not right now. We'll observe the happenings and then I'll decide our next move. As long as Yugi isn't harmed, Ri-on will be dealing with smooth sailing for the time being." he said. Aqua nodded before the two left the arena to head home.


End file.
